<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gilderoy Lockhart: Skill Hunter by TheAgentRed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745621">Gilderoy Lockhart: Skill Hunter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAgentRed/pseuds/TheAgentRed'>TheAgentRed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAgentRed/pseuds/TheAgentRed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lockhart after many years in St Mungo's is given a 2nd chance to forge his legend by being reverted back to an 11 year old through dark magic? Set many years after the original 7 books and the original characters will be in this fic, I will be ignoring the Cursed Child and will consider it non canon. However the children like Scorpius and Albus might make an appearance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Genesis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hmm it appears that you still need to sign some autographs Mr Lockhart. Would you prefer to stay up for another hour in order to sign them or wait for tomorrow?” Asked the nurse as she leaned down.<br/>
<br/>
“Of course I am willing to! These are my adoring fans it is my duty Stacy.” Lockhart replied enthusiastically as he wrote his signature on a device unfamiliar to him.<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you so much Mr Lockhart. My wife has always dreamed of meeting you but she is quite busy, so I did this for her.” Replied the man. <br/>
<br/>
“That is absolutely fine dear sir, I hope that your wife is doing well.  What might this peculiar contraption I am holding be?” Lockhart asked the man out of curiosity.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, this is a muggle instrument. They call it a smartphone; they are very useful indeed. You should get one too Mr Lockhart. Unfortunately I am also late for dinner sir so I would have to go home in a moment” The husband smiled and then waved goodbye to the celebrity.<br/>
<br/>
“Farewell young man!” Gilderoy waved as the man apparated away. However, much to the horror of everyone around them a bloody patch of skin dropped to the floor.<br/>
<br/>
“Ahh! The man got splinched!” Stacy yelled.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t worry folks! I will get rid of this.” Lockhart haughtily declared as he waved his wand and vanished the grotesque object. The entire room clapped as they saw the wizard in action. It wasn’t much, even a 1<sup>st</sup> year at Hogwarts could accomplish such a mundane feat but for the people who lined up to get autographs it was phenomenal.</p>
<p>Afterwards Lockhart continued signing autographs, he had fans from all around the world from Africa, Australia to even the United States. Every day he would have people travel to St Mungo’s in order to meet him. However, the vast majority of his fans were adults and not children like years ago. As Gilderoy spent his time within the magical hospital the ratio of adults to children grew larger and larger.</p>
<p>“And… Lucky last!” Stacy exclaimed as she pointed to a smiling girl in the ever-so-familiar Ravenclaw robes holding her mother’s hand.</p>
<p>“And what might your name be young lady?” Lockhart smiled with his always iconic smile, one so legendary that it won Witch Weekly’s Most Charming Smile Award five times. The most amount of times any wizard or witch had ever won.</p>
<p>“Oh no no sir! I am just a 5<sup>th</sup> year at Hogwarts, we are just about to start school. It is my mother that wants your autograph.” She scratched her head. Lockhart very noticeably frowned at this.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“She isn’t here for me? That is quite sad, this has been happening a lot lately. It has been happening more and more often. Perhaps the world is beginning to forget me. How could this happen after all the great things I’ve done for this world?” </em>He thought as the mother walked up to him.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about her Mr Lockhart, kids these days do not know much about past great wizards like you…”<br/>
<br/>
“What are you saying mum? We learn about all sorts of important magical figures such as Harry Potter, his friends such as Ronald Weasley, Hermione the current Minister for Magic, Severus Snape, Jarleth Ho…” The girl was suddenly interrupted as her mother glared back at her with eyes she only pulled out when the girl was caught playing muggle games at night or her dad was caught consuming obscene materials.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Past…” </em>Lockhart internally reflected on the word.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“I am sorry about that sir, perhaps they only learn about you in more advanced classes. She is only starting 5<sup>th</sup> year, it has been a true honor to meet you.” The woman said as she showed her phone to him.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Of course a fifth year would not have heard about me! They are only studying the basics.” </em>Gilderoy smiled, relieved at this explanation he happily signed yet another smartphone. With that Lockhart yawned as he was now very tired from signing all those autographs. The woman attempted to strike a conversation with her hero, but she was instructed by Stacy that the blonde wizard was now tired and needed rest. In response to this the woman frowned but still apparated away along with her daughter after saying a tearful goodbye.</p>
<p>“You know what impresses me Mr Lockart? After all these years people still come to see you. That can’t be said for every wizard.” Stacy remarked.</p>
<p>“Every year I see less and less people, that is what I have noticed.” Lockhart frowned.<br/>
<br/>
“Well… You must understand. Not everyone can be remembered forever you know? You can’t expect everyone to know you after being inactive for 20 years.”<br/>
<br/>
“Dumbledore is remembered, Merlin is remembered, Hobart is still remembered…”<br/>
<br/>
“Well, I guess there are some wizards who get remembered for a long time. But… I think that you should be proud about how much you have achieved Gilderoy, how many wizards are even famous let alone still known after so many years?”<br/>
<br/>
“I am not ‘known’. Today was my birthday Stacy, this is an annual event where my fans meet up with me at this lousy hospital. Every year I just keep seeing less and less people, I only saw about one hundred today. There used to be a time when every ten minutes I would have the same amount of fan mail arrive.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be sad in ended, be happy it happened. I sure I wish I was one tenth of what you were Mr Lockhart! Now it is time for bed.” Stacy smiled. However in the room there was another woman. Smiling the woman greeted the two.<br/>
<br/>
“Well hello there Mr Lockhart, long time no see.” The mysterious woman was covered in a black robe and with a hood covering her face. Not much else was revealed about her appearance nor her identity.<br/>
<br/>
“Who are you?” Replied Lockhart.</p>
<p>“How did you get past our security measures?” Stacy interjected.<br/>
<br/>
Suddenly a magical projectile struck Stacy, paralyzing her. The woman cast the spell without a wand nor an incantation and then she quickly ran towards Gilderoy before he could pull out his wand. She then pinned him down and then forcefully made him drink a potion as he screamed and squirmed.<br/>
<br/>
“Best of luck Lockhart. I have been preparing this potion for one month now, specifically to have my revenge.” The woman whispered; Lockhart noticed red hair as she leaned into him. The witch then apparated away.</p>
<p>Stacy now unfrozen bolted up and then called for help from other healers who rushed towards Lockhart’s room, she did not know how the woman managed to sneak into the hospital when it was impossible to Apparate into the hospital (even though it was possible to Apparate from it). Lockhart, succumbing to the effects of the potion went into a coma. The healers rushed in to do all they could but nothing could wake up the blonde wizard.<br/>
<br/>
---</p>
<p>“Where am I?” Wondered Lockhart.<br/>
<br/>
“Oooh, it is a child! Yummy!” An old woman with warts approached him, lipping her lips.<br/>
<br/>
<em>”What? Why am I in a child’s body?” </em>Lockhart screamed as the old hag chomped on him, Lockhart felt every bit of pain from this dream as he yelled for help but it was no use. Eventually he opened his eyes and found himself inside the familiar hospital wing of St Mungo’s.<br/>
<br/>
“How are you today Mr Lockhart?” A handsome man with pale skin smiled at him.<br/>
<br/>
“Who are you? Where is Stacy? Is it still night time?” Lockhart panted as he woke up from his nightmare. The man then grinned and showed two sharp teeth as he bit the wizard’s neck and sucked him dry of blood as Gilderoy screamed yet again. After waking up Gilderoy clutched his chest as he continued panting. This time he was in a forest where a giant troll stared at him and approached him.<br/>
<br/>
“Please! Please! Go away I mean no harm!” Gilderoy shouted as the Troll smashed him with his wooden mace. Gilderoy then woke up yet again in St Mungo’s, this time there was a figure sitting on his bed, facing away from him.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Is she gonna bite me?” </em>Lockhart thought until the lady turned around and screamed at him. The noise caused immense pain in his head until he woke up in a football field. The scenery was quite ominous, with a full moon in the sky, across from him there was a little boy holding a soccer ball.<br/>
<br/>
“Uh… can you help me please?” Lockhart cried out before the boy turned into a werewolf and jumped to eat him.<br/>
---<br/>
“He is convulsing! Can anyone save him Gerald?” Stacy pleaded as she pulled nervously on her green pigtails.<br/>
<br/>
“I have never seen anything like this. All our spells and potions are having no effect, if we don’t do anything he will eventually die.” Replied the head healer, wiping a sweat from his brow.<br/>
<br/>
“There has to be a way!” The greenhead yelled.<br/>
<br/>
“There is only one way unfortunately, there are some experimental cures in the United States but those cost a fortune, we don’t have that here.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well Gilderoy does have some of his fortune stocked up.”<br/>
<br/>
“Most of that fortune vanished due to a failed investment in a Gilderoy theme park.”</p>
<p>“He still has more than you and me combined.”</p>
<p>“It would take far more than what he currently has. This is America Stacy the costs of their experimental ultra-cures are gigantic.” Gerald stated as Stacy cursed, trying to think of a solution. It was probably not going to work but it was worth a try.<br/>
<br/>
“I am going to start a fundraiser. People will know and help him.”<br/>
<br/>
“It won’t work, the cure in America involves dark magic. The ministry won’t allow a fundraiser to go towards something like that. Furthermore even if they did it is unlikely that there will be enough people willing to donate, especially when there is that rumor that Mr Lockhart faked it all and copied from other adventurers who he used a memory charm on later to cover up his crimes.”</p>
<p>“What do we do then?”</p>
<p>“I am going to make a call, I am not too good with muggle technology so I hope you can help me. But I heard that it is massively faster than something like an owl.” Gerald said as he pulled out a smartphone and a large book.</p>
<p>“The Americans have these numbers which apparently are used to contact them through this device. I still don’t know how muggles communicate over long distances. Stacy, would you be able to call this person?” Gerald asked as he pointed to a record in the book. The nurse immediately with her experience in muggle technology dialed the numbers, Gerald could easily tell her experience with the phone by looking at her dexterous fingers typing on the electronic keypad. The call had been made and now the two hospital workers eagerly waited for the other side to pick up.</p>
<p>“How long does it usually take Stacy?” Gerald nervously said.</p>
<p>“Less than a second, the reason it is taking so long is because the person you are calling hasn’t accepted the call yet. Think about it as a floo network except the person who owns the other fireplace has to give you permission to seek.”</p>
<p>“Ah, that is quite inter…” Gerald was cut off when a shout was heard from the phone.</p>
<p>“Hello! Is there somebody inside this phone?” Exclaimed the voice.</p>
<p>“I am not inside the phone but I can hear you, still getting used to muggle things. I am Gerald calling to ask for something for one of my patients.”</p>
<p>“Haha, I am getting used to it too. I needed to have my assistant ‘accept this call’ for me since I didn’t know how to. Your voice is very different Gerald do you have a cold?”</p>
<p>“No I don’t, that is just the machine I think.”</p>
<p>“Right, so what is it that you are calling me for? It has been a long time since you called me for any medical help, your problem must be quite difficult if you are asking for advice. I will do the best I can to help.”</p>
<p>“I need ‘the cure’.” Gerald answered, then a long moment of silence occurred before the wizard on the other end replied.</p>
<p>“This is very dark magic Gerald, this goes against the laws of nature. Something I presume you wouldn’t want to do.”</p>
<p>“Please Jane, the man I am trying to save is very important to me and this hospital. He has brought smiles upon everyone here, he made this place more of a welcoming community than a miserable place for broken people wither. He might be full of himself and very vain but I believe that he is a good man at heart.”</p>
<p>“Which patient is this?”</p>
<p>“Gilderoy Lockhart.”</p>
<p>“Interesting, the Gilderoy Lockhart huh? I guess I can make a concession this one time. But I make no promises, I am going to use this opportunity to test a new method of brewing potions.” The woman smiled behind the phone.</p>
<p>“I will do anything at this point.” Replied Gerald.</p>
<p>“Once I remove the charms around my office I will tell you and you can apparate to it.” She spoke as she pulled out her wand and started removing the various protective charms around her office.</p>
<p>After a couple of minutes Jane informed Gerald and he apparated along with Lockhart to Jane’s hospital in the United States, Stacy was told to be left behind to take care of the other patients and spread the news. Gerald after placing Lockhart on a stretcher provided by Jane he was directed to an underground portion of the hospital to which he was greeted with a very unfamiliar setting, the room was populated by metallic behemoths to which Gerald had never encountered.</p>
<p>“I have studied magical beasts for decades in order to know how to treat them, I have never encountered these monstrosities.”</p>
<p>“These aren’t beasts, these are machines made by muggles. They are used in order to achieve phenomenally precise measurements. According to my husband who is a professor of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts these devices could potentially make the most advanced potions as easy to make as filling a flask with water from a tap. These machines are more accurate at creating potions than anything in the magic world. According to my husband they can outclass even the best potion makers, they surpass humans by a wide margin. This machine will be tested and used to brew the potion that if successful will save mr Lockhart. Normally it would be impossible to brew a potion which requires such precision, but perhaps with this machine we can save Lockhart.”</p>
<p>“So you are not going to charge me anything?” Gerald asked. The woman smirked and replied.</p>
<p>“If this machine is successful which according to my trustworthy husband it will, we will be able to achieve gargantuan profits from this potion, we could potentially mass produce potions previously thought to be difficult to brew even 1 milliliter of. If this machine works our profits would be multiplied several times, especially for potions which use cheap and common ingredients but require a huge amount of precision.”</p>
<p>“You American healers always think about money.” Gerald spoke but held back his disgust in order to not annoy the healer.</p>
<p>“There is a muggle saying. ‘Money makes the world go round’, the same is true for the magical world Gerald.” Jane spoke back before she ordered her assistant to activate the machine. With a loud hum the machine began working. Mixing, grinding, liquifying and injecting the machine would eventually pour the final product into a cauldron suspended on top of a blue fire. The entire process was a spectacle to Gerald, the mechanized parts moving in harmony and the constituent processes culminating into an evil potion, but one that would save Lockhart.</p>
<p>“I am going to fetch the final ingredient whilst I wait for the concoction to boil.” Said the healer as she walked out of the room, leaving Gerald to wait. He would wait for a couple of minutes until he heard yelling in the distance, an old man was squirming before he was silenced with a paralysis charm. The security guards then carried him into the potion room. Gerald, now shivering glared at Jane.</p>
<p>“Are you going to do what I think your going to do?”</p>
<p>“Like I said, this is very dark magic. Don’t worry, this wizard was going to face the death penalty anyways.”</p>
<p>“That is one of the reasons I left this country.” Gerald spat back.</p>
<p>“I thought you were going to do ‘anything at this point’?” Jane reminded.</p>
<p>“I would, but this is just <em>wrong,</em> I can’t trade someone else’s life for his. That is against the oath I took.”</p>
<p>“Then you are going to have to find some other way to save him, which is probably non-existent.”</p>
<p>Gerald’s eyes then dropped to the floor, he took a seat and with his hands he covered his face. Eventually his eyes would glare back at Jane with determination and he stood up.</p>
<p>“I will trade my own life.” Gerald declared at the shock of everyone in the room.</p>
<p>“Alright then, this is a rather surprising turn of events.” Jane replied as an owl flew into the room with a parchment of paper.</p>
<p>“Just sign this, strip yourself and then jump right into that cauldron.” Jane continued heartlessly, not even thinking of Gerald’s life but only on the future research data collected.</p>
<p>Gerald did as instructed, he then with perspiration and a large degree of shivering walked towards the cauldron.</p>
<p>“You look quite afraid, are you sure you want to die instead of using a murderer to achieve the same result?”</p>
<p>“There are things worse than death Jane.” Gerald answered back as he steeled his resolve and then eventually after a couple of moments jumped into the cauldron, his body dissolving instantly. His death came so quick that a scream wasn’t even heard before he met his doom.</p>
<p>“Now to see if it works.” Jane whispered as she cast an advanced spell on the cauldron, condensing the liquid inside the cauldron into a more potent and concentrated product. She then picked up a flask and after moving it close to the cauldron, windlessly and non-verbally commanded the cauldron to fill the flask with its contents. The cauldron was now empty since she only brewed enough for one person, she then took it to Lockhart’s unconscious body and poured the potion down his throat.</p>
<p>Within the realistic but endless dreams Gilderoy had experienced death multiple times. With each death chipping away at his sanity yet not inching him any closer to a true peaceful slumber to the afterlife. Lockhart was now yet again in a hospital bed at St Mungo’s. He tried to squirm but his body was as stiff as a statue, across the bed was Gerald.</p>
<p><em>“Please go away, don’t kill me please.” </em>He tried to scream but instead it came out as an internal thought.</p>
<p>“I am not here to kill you Mr Lockhart! I am going to save you.” Gerald shouted as the healer’s body was contorting.</p>
<p>“I can’t… hold it any longer Gilderoy, ahhhhh!” The healer screamed as his body warped painfully into a grotesque door. Gilderoy’s body suddenly was relieved of its paralysis, at the other side of the hospital room were the monsters which tortured him in his previous deaths, they all ran towards him but Lockhart through his will to live jumped through the door created by Gerald.</p>
<p>At the other side was yet another hospital room, except more sophisticated. The room was quite colorful yet calm, the walls had a cool color palette of blue and green. There was nobody in the room. Lockhart, confused looked around the room to see if there was an answer.</p>
<p><em>“Where am I? Why am I here? Isn’t my mother supposed to be sending me off to Hogwarts? What is my name again?” </em>Lockhart thought as he looked around. The once older wizard was now suffering from a special kind of memory loss. His entire body and mind had been reverted to when he was 11 years old, coincidentally right before his 1<sup>st</sup> year at Hogwarts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Phoenix from the Ashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So you are awake young man.” smiled Jane as she took notes on her clipboard.</p><p>“Hey you! Where am I and what is my name?” exclaimed the blond boy without any formalities or common courtesy.</p><p>“My name is Jane, do not refer to me so impolitely. You are currently in a hospital in New York Gilderoy Lockhart. It is quite strange that you forgot your name, must be a side effect of the potion. How old are you Gilderoy?” replied the healer. Lockhart’s eyes shot up as he now remembered his name and realized that the woman was familiar with magic from the use of the term ‘potion’, he then excitedly replied to Jane.</p><p>“I may be 11 but when I grow up I am going to be a famous wizard. Why am I here? Is It because the doctors have heard of my magnificent wavy hair?”</p><p>“Well your hair is quite nice, but no Gilderoy you are not here because of your hair. You are here because you were a special and we needed you to test our new potion. Now, I need to ask if you are currently a student of Hogwarts.”</p><p>“Ha! I must be quite special then if you <strong>needed </strong>me to test your new potion. I am not even a student at Hogwarts yet, my mother was going to ride me to the train station.” Lockhart replied with a grin.</p><p>“Indeed Mr Lockhart you are quite the special person. It seems that the potion worked perfectly on you, I am quite happy with these results. I am going to make some arrangements now darling, just stay in this room for about an hour. I have some books that you can read if you want.” she said as she with a snap of her fingers conjured bookcase which housed various books covering a wide range of topics from magical theory to muggle studies. Jane then apparated out of the room.</p><p>“Oh dear! I have to study up on magic, I need to impress everyone at Hogwarts they probably have grand expectations for me.” he muttered before a book from the shelf slid out of its place and floated to Lockhart’s hand, the cover read “<em>An Introduction to Magic: Grade 1 Spells</em>” in golden letters and coincidentally was lilac, Gilderoy’s favorite color.</p><p>Lockhart began to read the book; the bookshelf was enchanted with an elaborate charm that would provide him with an immediate answer if he had trouble understanding any concept or was curious about anything. When Lockhart wondered when or where he could get a wand a book would float to him and open to a page on Ollivander’s which showed the shop’s location in Diagon Alley, when he was unsure how to go there two books floated to him. One opened on a page explaining that to get to Diagon Alley he would need to first use floo powder from New York to either a British magical embassy in America or an American magical embassy in Britain where he would need to ask for permission to teleport to Diagon Alley. The book explained that the Department of Magical Transportation in the United Kingdom allowed people who reside in the UK like Lockhart to travel to Diagon Alley using the UK fireplace at the embassy. The second book opened on a page instructing how to utilize floo powder. The bookcase ironically read Lockhart’s mind like a book and automatically provided him with answers to every question he had, he felt that he picked everything up at a rapid pace which delighted him as he considered himself to be above and more talented than his peers who he would meet at Hogwarts. Two hours were gone in a flash before Jane apparated into the room.</p><p><em>“Well it appears that he is a Ravenclaw after all. I had thought he would be a Slytherin.” </em>the woman thought as she snapped her fingers and the books and their bookcase disappeared.</p><p>“Alright here is the deal Gilderoy, this is all going to be hard to take in so listen carefully.” Jane whispered and Lockhart reacted with a smile and a nod.</p><p>“You are currently in the future, you see Mr Lockhart… The world is currently having a lot of problems. And the only way to solve them was to brew a potion which would allow us to bring back great wizards from the past. Your mother and the rest of your family unfortunately couldn’t be contacted, they might be dead for all we know. In the meantime I just wanted to mentally prepare you since the world has changed significantly. Now as for schooling although your magical aptitude is legendary we still need you to go to Hogwarts in order to develop your skills even further. Take my hand Gilderoy.” Jane lied as she held out her hand. It was all so that the boy wouldn’t be confused about the shift in time period that he experienced whilst obscuring the fact that Lockhart suffered permanent memory loss from his own Memory Charm. Jane honestly thought that Lockhart’s magical aptitude was probably average if not abysmal. She had read about the British wizard’s fraudulence and although it wasn’t officially confirmed by the British Ministry she knew that the evidence unearthed by years of work by private investigators was simply overwhelming.</p><p>“Oh my goodness! Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I, Gilderoy Lockhart have an obligation to help rid the world of evil. I do wonder though, what did I do as a great wizard?” Lockhart reached out his hand to meet with Jane’s.</p><p><em>“What the fuck?</em> <em>He gives no shits about his family? He is not going to even try to find a way to contact them? He doesn’t care that they might be <strong>dead</strong>? He isn’t even wondering about the fate of his family like how his sisters are doing or did? He is even colder and more selfish than I am. How the hell was he not a Slytherin?” </em>Jane’s body shivered at his words, they greatly unnerved her. She breathed in and out for a couple of seconds before her mind was prepared to apparate, she didn’t want those words to cause her to lose focus and splinch them both.</p><p>The head healer apparated the young wizard to Diagon Alley. Jane was permitted to apparate directly to Diagon Alley from the United States after making a call to the British Department of Magical Transportation (BDMT). Lockhart fell to his knees with a contorted expression that signaled that he was suffering from extreme nausea.</p><p>“My apologies Gilderoy it takes a while to get used to that. I heard that in sixth year at…”</p><p>“No! No! Don’t be so worried Jane, I was just put off by dust in this place. I was in that room for a quite a while so I need to adjust to the outside world again. I have practiced this sort of thing already with my mother’s colleagues it doesn’t affect me.” the blond interjected with a grin. Jane didn’t even need to use Legilimency to know the boy was making it all up. She didn’t think it was worth it to correct him though, it was much easier to play along, as long as he followed her instructions and yielded authentic results for this clinical trial she was happy and if that meant abstaining from calling him out on his lies then so be it.</p><p>“Alright Gilderoy, this is where we buy your wizarding equipment. Your robes, cauldron, telescopes and scales are going to be bought here, if you want and have the funds you can buy other things of convenience such as a magical trunk and a pet owl. I also believe that Hogwarts requires a use of a wand which will be sold at a store called Ollivanders.” Jane explained as the boy stood up and recovered from the nausea, it took a mountain of willpower to prevent himself from vomiting but he didn’t want to embarrass himself. Afterall Lockhart didn’t think it would look good if a past great wizard vomited after magical transportation.</p><p>“We are going to pay for all this with your money since it is your equipment, or rather I am going to pay for it and then you are going to pay me. Is that going to be alright? It is going to be nothing since you amassed quite a fortune during your career. Granted, you spent a lot of it on charity projects such as a theme park but you still have quite a large sum.” Jane asked Lockhart.</p><p>“Of course I will, I wouldn’t want to burden a poorer wizard with the task of purchasing these items.” Lockhart haughtily replied as Jane rolled her eyes, not bothering with telling Lockhart how much healers are payed in the United States.</p><p>Nothing out of the ordinary had yet occurred during their shopping in Diagon Alley, they had managed to purchase Lockhart’s uniform, telescope, glassware and brass scales. Even purchasing Lockhart’s pet owl was surprisingly a uneventful for Jane as the boy immediately picked the owl out of the other creatures. Jane thought that the boy didn’t even put any thought in the purchase nor did he have any connection to the animal and that he simply ordered it because it was the most expensive. Jane payed for these items by snapping her fingers and summoning money from her vault in Gringotts. She then stored the items in her own purse which was enchanted to allow it to fit inside the assortment of scales and phials on top of Lockhart’s uniform and telescope. Lockhart attempted to snap his own fingers in order to materialize gallions from the air however the attempt was quite futile.</p><p>“It doesn’t work like that Gilderoy, you will be using an easier method of purchase in which you sign a parchment of paper and write the amount. You can’t do that now though since it needs to be set up first, I will do so after we purchase the rest of your necessities.” Jane sighed as the two began to walk towards the magical storage shop, <em>Simon’s Spacious Storages.</em></p><p>“Now for these trunks, I want to tell you that it is not necessary to buy from this shop. Hogwarts already provides school issued trunks. Granted, they aren’t of particularly good quality but they are adequate for housing your school equipment. I personally recommend buying a good trunk but its your money your choice, if you see anything you like then buy it.” Jane explained as they walked in the store. It was as small as a toilet cubicle but at the center was an open brief case with message on the top lid facing the door which said <em>“Hop in!”.</em> Lockhart was excited and was the first to jump into the briefcase. Although his mother was the only person in his family who was knowledgeable about the wizarding world, she greatly favored Lockhart over his two sisters and would spend an ample amount of time explaining magical concepts like how a trunk worked to Lockhart. This meant that Gilderoy had a basic understanding of how magical trunks worked which caused him to be eager to see what was inside this briefcase.</p><p>Lockhart fell into the space within the briefcase and bent his knees as his feet hit the wooden floor loudly. The shop was quite vibrant, the walls were made from wood but not processed lumber. The walls appeared to be made from actual tree logs which made it look like the insides of a treehouse. Stacked on the left wall were magical trunks and on the right wall was a glass case containing trunks that were only allowed to be purchased by adult wizards.</p><p>“No need to cause a ruckus like that, there is ladder you know.” said the owner of the shop. The man wore a black suit and a red tie, he could easily be mistaken as a muggle businessman. He had blue eyes and a bald head.</p><p>“He is correct Gilderoy it is common courtesy to use the ladder, it can be dangerous to jump into a trunk like that. It could have been 20 meters in height and you could have fallen to your death.” Jane scolded.</p><p>“You are right maam, it is the reason why the Ministry requires all trunks to have a ladder in it. I will comment though that as a shop owner in Diagon Alley I have the added restriction of ensuring that this trunk can only be at most 2.5 meters in height.” the owner added.</p><p>“Ha! Well… I knew that all along.” Gilderoy lied as he moved his head to fling his wavy hair, trying to give off a clue so that the shop owner would recognize him. The owner had no clue who he was.</p><p>“Are you Simon?” asked Jane, the man nodded in response.</p><p>“I am rather curious about regulations for the extension charm around here, what is the most space allowed for a wizard under 18?” The woman inquired.</p><p>“The height cannot exceed 3 meters and neither the width nor the length can exceed 12 meters. That will go for 1000 Galleons though I can sell you one for 600 Galleons but with half the space, still more than enough space for what is essentially a portable private room. I hope you don’t mind me asking but you are American right? I am quite impressed that you have adjusted to the shift to the metric system, I heard that even American muggles prefer the empirical system.”</p><p>“Well it took a while but after some practice I realized why muggles would prefer the metric system.”</p><p>“I also heard that in America there is no space regulation on the extension charm? Must be quite interesting at school.”</p><p>“It is quite interesting indeed, we often get children with broken bones at the hospital from not using a ladder, we don’t even have a rule requiring a ladder. Quite surprised our ministry hasn’t made a move on that. Maybe they are busy with more important things I don’t know.”</p><p>“Or maybe they don’t want to, because they are paid off by companies” Simon chuckled.</p><p>“You know my country quite well Simon, it isn’t as sensible as the United Kingdom. It does have its charm though. Anyways, Lockhart would you like to purchase anything?”</p><p>“I would like to purchase 2 of the 500 Galleon trunks.” Lockhart immediately answered.</p><p>“Why not just purchase the 1000 Galleon one? It is the same price as 2 500 Galleon trunks except it has more space in total. The 500 Galleon trunks have dimensions 6x5 meters with a height of 3, less than half the space of the 1000 galleon one.” Simon asked, one of his eyebrows raised due to skepticism. Jane with just as much disbelief turned towards Lockhart.</p><p>
  <em>“There <strong>are </strong>cases where having 2 trunks is better than having 1 big trunk. You can have 1 trunk for potions and 1 for magical beasts so the potions don’t get destroyed, 2 trunks is useful if you want to store two different things that might damage each other, or if you wanted 1 trunk as a room for friends and family and one as a private room that is locked. However an interesting application is to put a trunk inside another trunk, that could lead to an assortment of interesting uses.”</em>
</p><p>“Good question! It is better to have 2 trunks because I want to have 1 private trunk where only I can access and I want to have one that I can show off to my awaiting fans at Hogwarts, I bet few have ever set foot in a trunk this big so I want to offer them a tour. They are my peers you know? It is paramount we learn from each other.” He grinned and winked at Simon.</p><p><em>“That wasn’t the answer I was expecting. Yet I am somehow not surprised. Still he sort of does have the right idea” </em>Jane thought as rolled her eyes again.</p><p>“Very well, that is an excellent purchase then. Both trunks are fitted with anti-apparition charms which can be modified so that you can whitelist people. Both trunks are also fitted with a locking charm which only allows you and whitelisted people to open. Added conveniences are that both trunks adhering to the newest regulations from the ministry are enchanted so that you will never run out of oxygen in side. Furthermore the trunk at your will can adjust the room’s brightness so it can be pitch black, very bright or moody, whatever you want just talk to it when you are inside. Same can be done for temperature.” Simon smiled before handing Lockhart his trunks, the boy after receiving them opened one of the trunks and then dropped the other inside it. Jane snapped her fingers yet again that day but this time a chest containing the right amount of galleons was conjured as the sum was so great. Lockhart and Jane then walked across Diagon Alley, pass the bookstore to head straight towards Ollivander’s wand shop.</p><p>“Why did we just walk past the book shop?” Lockhart asked, thinking the woman had forgotten about his books.</p><p>“Because book shops are essentially useless no matter how much other adults try to tell you otherwise.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“It is quite complicated Gilderoy, you see. When ‘the Trio’, that is… Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley and the rest of their generation assumed positions in the ministry the wizarding world undergone a major paradigm shift in our culture, suddenly a lot of muggle principles and technology were adopted by wizardkind. Some of these changes were good and some were quite bad. One of the bad changes was the introduction of ‘<strong>piracy’</strong>. Piracy is a term that originates in the muggle world, I am not going to explain what it technically is since it would require a course in Muggle studies but piracy for the wizarding world is the act of illegally obtaining or distributing books and other content without the permission of the creators. In practice this means you can get all your first year books for free. Hell, we can even get your 2<sup>nd</sup> , 3<sup>rd</sup> , all the way to 7<sup>th</sup> year books while we are at it. I doubt the Hogwarts curriculum changes that much anyways.” She whispered.</p><p>“Really? Can you please show me how to do it?” Lockhart’s eyes beamed with fascination, it wasn’t his lying persona which Jane had become familiar with. The boy didn’t pretend that he knew all along but honestly wanted her to teach him, Jane figured the boy had a “Slytherin” personality and a “Ravenclaw” personality and this was the latter talking.</p><p>“Unfortunately, I have already obtained all your 1<sup>st</sup> year books… Sort of. I will show you what I mean later though after we get your wand, and just a note about wands. I heavily recommend that you start learning how to do magic without a wand as soon as you can, it is thrice as useful as doing wand magic. Even more useful if you can even do it non-verbally.”</p><p>“I will probably do it no time, after all I will become a great wizard.” Lockhart bragged, Jane ignored him and walked into the famous Ollivanders. A tinkling bell rang somewhere deep in the shop as they entered. The shop had been refurnished and renovated after the 90’s, it was no longer the tiny and gloomy shop it once was. Nowadays it looked more sophisticated, the narrow boxes were no longer stacked to the top of the ceiling but instead were placed neatly on shelves each categorized. The shop had been recolored to have a dark brown wooden floor and cinnamon brown painted walls.</p><p>“Excuse me is Mr Ollivander here?” Jane called. A brown haired man walked out to the counter of the shop from what seemed like an internal storage room. The man sported the traditional 19<sup>th</sup> century tan leather vest but with a syrup brown. He dressed in the general attire of a rich 19<sup>th</sup> century man, Jane couldn’t blame him. The fashion choices of people in the 21<sup>st</sup> century didn’t have much style in her opinion.</p><p><em>“I was expecting Garrick Ollivander. I wonder how he is, I learnt a lot from him.”</em> Jane wondered.</p><p>“I am sorry for the delay, I had to get something sorted out. Is the boy here to purchase a wand?” The man asked politely.</p><p>“It depends, I am here to see if this wand still works. This was one of Garrick Ollivander’s wands.” Jane replied before handing out a 9 inch Cherry wand with a dragon heartstring core. Lockhart’s original wand which he bought for a high price at Ollivander’s decades ago.</p><p>“My father was a true pioneer of wandlore, I have a lot to live up to after I took over his business.” Mr Ollivander smiled and went to gently take the wand. But as soon as he touched the wand his hand retreated.</p><p>“This is quite bizarre; the wand no longer has an owner. Strange, I have seen wands that switch allegiance but never ones that completely lack an owner. The only other explanation is that it is a new wand that hasn’t chosen its first owner; however, I sense that it did in fact have an owner previously.”</p><p>“You are better at this than your father.” Jane complimented.</p><p>“What occurred to this wand or its owner is quite peculiar, any wandmaker would have sensed it just as quickly. Was this the young man’s wand? My apologies for not knowing, only my father remembers the owners of his wands.”</p><p>“Yes, it was the young man’s wand. As for what occurred to the wand I prefer not to say, but he needs to purchase another wand.”</p><p>“I will see what I can do. Unfortunately there is a chance this is outside my purview, the connection between the wand and the wizard is quite complex with numerous degrees of freedom. Factors include the wizard’s personality, past experiences, height, body type, astrological sign and more. I don’t know if something occurred to that wand or boy but if it is the latter there is a possibility that no wand can accept him.”</p><p>“It is the latter, but is he still capable of using a wand? Can you try?”</p><p>“Of course I can try but it is a my hypothesis that the young man’s connection to magic has been severed, hence his wand simply detached itself from him. Nonetheless that is just an unbacked hypothesis, this is a case that I have never encountered. I will have to do this case the old fashioned way like how my father used to do it.” Ollivander replied before turning to Lockhart.</p><p>“Which is your wand arm?”<br/><br/>“I am right-handed.” Replied Lockhart. Ollivander went deep into his storage room and pulled out his father’s old long tape measure which he was gifted when he took over the business. The tape autonomously measured Lockhart from head to toe until it got stuck in between his armpits. There was a quill nearby automatically logging the measurements into a parchment of paper.</p><p>“I forgot to say this since I have not done this method in a long time, but you need to hold out your arm.” Mr Ollivander requested. Lockhart who was intrigued by the enchanted tape watched it go from side to side, up and down to take measurements of his entire body from his toes to his nostrils.</p><p>“So what method do you use if it is not your father’s?” Jane wondered.</p><p>“Typically, I can <em>feel </em>if a wand from the shop would choose the wizard. I have never needed to measure at all, it is like the wand calls to me and pulls me to the correct owner nearby kind of like dowsing.”</p><p>“Wandcraft surely has advanced a lot huh?” Jane said, shocked at the contrast between decades ago when Garrick Ollivander used to do plentiful measurements and even then he would need to have the child test out the wand which can sometimes lead to disastrous results.</p><p>“No, it is a little talent I have.” The owner answered, trying to be as modest as possible. Brushing it off as if it was a negligible skill like twitching your ear. When the tape finished with its measurements and the quill finished recording Mr Ollivander looked over and read the measurements on the parchment, his eyes dropped and he breathed an audible sigh.</p><p>“I don’t understand, with these measurements it should be that wand. 9 inch Cherry, Dragon Heartstring, Nice and Supple. There is no mistake.” The man stared at Lockhart’s wand in Jane’s hand.</p><p>“Does that mean I can’t do magic? Does that mean I will have to be put under a Memory Charm and be a <em>muggle </em>for the rest of my life?” Lockhart worriedly exclaimed. As Ollivander stared at the cherry wand and heard Gilderoy’s yells he couldn’t help but sympathize with him, it is taught and accepted that muggles were not inferior. But in Ollivander’s honest opinion which he preferred to keep private, muggles were missing out on a lot. A wizard can learn the muggle sciences but muggles can’t learn magic no matter how hard they try. However as soon as he ended this train of thought, next second he had an epiphany as his gaze on the cherry wand was focused enough for him to notice the finer details.</p><p>“Wait a minute!” The owner exclaimed before snatching the wand from Jane, he didn’t mean to be rude about it but he just couldn’t control himself from the excitement. He stared closely at the wand, his eyes scanning every millimeter of the surface.</p><p>“I see now, it can’t mistaken. Excuse me miss, but I need to talk to you in private. I am sorry young man but I need you to wait out here for a couple of minutes, I will get you your wand don’t worry.” The man smiled at Lockhart who sighed back in relief as he walked to his storage room and Jane followed. Inside the storage room were shelves of trunks which Jane presumed each to house a farm for a specific tree or an animal for one of the three supreme cores.</p><p>“Do you know what I noticed from the wand?” He asked, Jane shook her head.</p><p>“It was made sometime in the 1970’s. I can tell from the grain of the wood, wands have different grain patterns for each era due to advancements in wandlore or a change in climate. This wood used in that wand was harvested probably from the 1970’s, if not in the 60’s. It is impossible for that kid to have previously owned this wand… Unless you used some exotic magic which is probably forbidden by the ministry.”</p><p>“Forbidden by the <em>British Ministry.</em>” Jane shot back.</p><p>“So you are American I see. Well, I guess you are not going to get in trouble then.”</p><p>“We barely have any regulations, that is why I like it there.”</p><p>“Except in the early 20<sup>th</sup> century when mixed marriages between muggles and wizards were still regulated.”</p><p>“<em>Have</em> and <em>had</em> are different words.”</p><p>“Let us get back to the wand.” Ollivander stated before a large book, huger than an encyclopedia flew towards him.</p><p>“Cherry, Nice and Supple, Heartstring, 9 inch” He spoke. The book magically turned to another page.</p><p>“Gilderoy Lockhart, 1971. Hmm, I think I know what to do now.” Ollivander muttered before a trunk marked with “1971” flew to him and opened. After entering and rummaging inside the owner climbed out with a long narrow box.</p><p>“I sense that this is his new wand, I am sure of it. The wood was from the same exact tree, same flexibility, same length, but a <strong><em>phoenix feather for its core.</em></strong><em>”</em></p><p>“So, these wands are pseudo-twins, they both were made from the wood of the same tree. But why would the core change?”</p><p>“No idea, I just happen to remember a similar case to Gilderoy’s now that I know the wand was made before I was born. I am glad I didn’t throw away these old wands from the 70’s.”</p><p>“Alright, I will have him try it. Thank you Mr Ollivander!” Jane smiled before walking out with Lockhart’s new wand.</p><p>“No need, I know it works I can sense it. And I am sorry for what I said about marriage laws.” He apologized.</p><p>“It is alright, our government is stupid sometimes.” She joked before handing Lockhart the wand. After instructing him to not wave it around haphazardly she lead him to Gringotts.</p><p><em>“Mr Ollivander is more than he seems.</em> <em>He has encountered a similar case to this one? There was no method to de aging someone before my potion. There was the ageing potion but it achieved the opposite effect. The case he is talking about could only be the time turner wand experiment. A wizard who has never owned a wand was made to go to a wand store and there they are chosen by a wand. If they use the time turner to go back in time to when they haven’t owned a wand, making sure to not bring the wand they just got with them. The wand ownership can “reset” and when they go back to the same store, a different wand will choose them. Trials were done on dozens of young wizards around the world, the results and the experiment itself was made confidential by MACUSA. The question is how would a british wizard know of a confidential experiment which took place in the United States?”  </em>Jane was lost in thought before a goblin clapped his hands loudly to wake her up.</p><p>“Were ya daydreaming?” The goblin glared.</p><p>“Oh sorry sir! I was zoning out, I am here to set up a cheque system for this boy.”</p><p>“Alright then come with me.” Jane and Lockhart followed the goblin to an office within Gringotts. There Lockhart signed a couple of details in a contract and was explained how the system worked. Lockhart had an enchanted cheque book which when signed would rip off and teleport to Gringotts where the amount from Lockhart’s vault would be transported to the recipient’s vault.</p><p>“So the sum you owe me is 1100 Galleons.” Jane prodded after both exited the bank. Lockhart in response signed 1100 Golden Galleons to Jane’s vault after she gave him her vault number to fill the cheque. Suddenly a message appeared on the front of his book saying <em>“300,017.3 G left”</em>. Before the page he signed ripped off and disappeared.</p><p>“Alright, one final thing. Time to go to King’s cross, we have 11 minutes left.” Jane held out her hand. Lockhart swallowed his saliva and held on. Both teleported to the famous station, a gateway to the renowned school of Hogwarts.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>              <br/> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lazarus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lockhart slumped over and squinted his eyes, after a small moment he straightened his back and turned around to find Jane waiting patiently for him to recover from the nauseous travel. He had gotten more used to it now that it was his second time. What took before a mountain of willpower to suppress himself was now more of a small hill of mental fortitude.</p><p>“Mr Lockhart, I was too busy before with other matters but we need to explain to you the rules you have to follow during your stay at Hogwarts. These rules are necessary for your survival.” Jane spoke to the boy, impressed at how quick the blonde got used to Apparition. It usually took weeks of practice for a wizard to reach Lockhart’s current level of tolerance, and the vast majority of wizards vomit the first time they apparate. Jane took note of the boy’s will and wanted to make use of this trait. Lockhart stared back at her, waiting for her explanation and still recovering from the uncomfortable journey. He was not able to form a smartass or an arrogant remark in response as his energy was focused on stabilizing himself rather than saying what he liked. Lockhart whilst listening to Jane opened his trunk to let out his owl which flew wildly around the station savoring its freedom.</p><p>“The rules are that firstly you can’t reveal that you are Gilderoy Lockhart, instead you must use the alias ‘Lockhart Gerold’. There are enemies that want to hunt you down. This can put other students at harm as well.” Jane spoke and then mentally stuttered at the last clause. She figured that the best way to get the boy to listen to her words were to appeal to his ego, he would have a reason to listen if it meant saving innocent lives and being the hero. An alias starting with ‘Lockhart’ might be not the optimal choice for concealing identity but knowing Gilderoy she figured it would be safer if she gave him an alias that would appeal to his ego and need for attention and at the same time reasonably conceal him. Lockhart now completely recovered smiled back at Jane.</p><p>“Don’t worry, if the enemies come, I will defeat them so quick they won’t have a chance of harming anyone else.”</p><p>Jane’s widened and she breathed out a very long, very deep and very loud sigh. She then palmed her own face and then took another breath and sighed one more time as if the first just was not enough for this situation.</p><p><em>“I cannot believe this kid. He is such an idiot, I want to discipline him, but I can’t since that will get me in trouble with the law but more importantly will ruin the experiment.” </em>Jane kept her composure, utilizing a metaphorical mountain of willpower as big as Lockhart’s when he composed himself after his first apparition to do so.</p><p>“They might get scared though. You should still keep your identity a secret to protect them. Remember Mr Lockart, these are children.” Jane replied, trying her best to keep a steady voice.</p><p>“Very well.” Lockhart smiled back, his white teeth shining as the light from the glass roof of King’s Cross station shone on it.</p><p>“The second thing I want to request of you is that the pirated books that I got for you are technically illegal, so do to not get figured out. However, in the case that you do, lie and say that you didn’t know. The responsibility will be rebounded to me and I will handle it.” Lockhart nodded.</p><p>“The third and final thing is not really a rule that you have to follow, just a very generous suggestion that you should abide by. Do not say anything bad about muggles or muggleborn wizards at Hogwarts, ever. That includes saying the M word.” She said as her face took a more serious expression than usual, she gave the most emphasis to this rule even though it was the least obligatory of the rules. Lockhart taking note of this shift in atmosphere decided it was better not to be the wisecrack that he usually was and simply nodded yet again. Jane then shifted her expression back to one of joy.</p><p>“Farewell Gilderoy. As for everything else, do what you want. But take responsibility for what you do.” She waved farewell. Lockhart waved back and blurted a “See you!” but was cut off as he entered the famous platform 9 and three quarters as he rushed into the mass of bricks between Platforms 9 and 10 and his owl followed him.</p><p><em>“That is quite a good owl, I guess pet stores got better ever since I left Ilvermony or British pets are better trained.” </em>Jane remarked before apparating away. </p><p>Lockhart rushed into the train station with his trunk and owl, the blonde boy looked around curiously at other children around the train. He hoped to see if anybody took note of his graciously shaped blonde hair or the owl he bought which was the primary reason he released it from his trunk. The station was quite different to what he had read from his books, He figured that it was the change in times. He regretted not reading more about the station during his hour of reading, he thought he knew all there was to know about this famous station. He did not stop to think that important changes were made between his first life and this one, all he knew was that the train no longer required a ticket and instead magically detected if someone was a legitimate passenger. </p><p>The scenery was very vivid and lively, cats and pigs of different colors ran about, owls hooted to each other and more exotic creatures such as a little dragon roared about. Lockhart looked above but saw no smoke from the iconic scarlet steam train. This was all quite strange, how could a steam train not have steam? Was the train not working? Lockhart entered the crowd to board the train, hoping that people would notice him. He looked around and saw that people were slowly starting at him, and that the person him was looking at his owl that was standing on his shoulder.</p><p><em>“It is so nice to be special and have everyone’s attention. Most of these people are probably too poor to have ever seen an owl. That girl behind me is probably awestruck by my owl.” </em>Lockhart shined his teeth at her before looking forward and entering the train.</p><p>The task of finding his cabin was quite clunky, he couldn’t move around the train as freely as he would like due to the people in front of him obstructing his path with their luggage. Lockhart caught many eyes as the surrounding people observed his owl and more compact and expensive trunk in comparison to the cumbersome inventory of the other students. It wasn’t that the other students didn’t have trunks, the issue was that their trunks weren’t of high grade like Lockhart’s so they were heavier and bigger. After an agonizing minute Lockhart finally saw a compartment with a blonde girl putting her feet on the seat opposite to her, to the left of her feet and across from the girl sat a boy conversing with her. Both readily wore Slytherin robes instead of casual clothes.</p><p>“Excuse me, may I sit here?” Lockhart asked politely as he smiled, revealing his trademark teeth which had famously won him Witch Weekly’s Most Charming Smile 5 times in a row. Both students eyed him curiously, the boy cocked his left eyebrow and the girl tilted her head and gave Lockhart a confused face. His owl in response hooted to the two Slytherins.</p><p>“Of course!” The girl joyfully replied after returning to a more neutral expression and putting her feet down, brushing off dirt from the seat which the limbs formerly occupied. Lockhart put away his trunk on top and sat down to the window seat across the girl where her feet was prior, the boy stood up to make way for him. As he sat down the two other students looked at each other and then towards Lockhart. Other people walking by the compartment also eyed Lockhart and an awkward silence descended for a moment as Lockhart took note of the interest in him.</p><p>“Well say something! None of you have told me your name! Mine is Lockhart Gerold.” Lockhart greeted happily, he was ecstatic at the attention he was getting. The owl hooted afterwards, giving a greet to the two students now sitting across from him.</p><p>“My name… Is June.” The blonde girl replied and smiled as she offered Lockhart her hand. She was a girl with Pure-Diamond blonde hair, her face and skin were pale in contrast to the boy’s dark brown complexion. She was slim and had emerald eyes, her appearance overall was gorgeous to any ordinary wizard.</p><p>“And my name is Bryan.” The boy grinned and offered his own hand after Lockhart shook June’s. The darker skinned student had a highly prominent and chiseled jaw for his age and brown hunter eyes. His black hair was messy and unkempt in comparison to June’s brushed hair. Just like June he was blessed with good looks, however neither could match Lockhart’s iconic wavy blonde hair and his legendary smile. June and Bryan could be models of the wizarding world but Lockhart in his prime was a supermodel, who stole the hearts of witches across the entire world with his handsome appearance. As Lockhart shook Bryan’s hand the blonde slytherin would inquire about his owl.</p><p>“I am sorry to ask but where did you get that owl?” June asked.</p><p>“From Diagon Alley just today.” Lockhart replied in a casual tone.</p><p>“Bullshit.” Bryan chuckled.</p><p>“Yeah I call bullshit too. I have never seen an owl behave so well, let alone one that has just been purchased in Diagon Alley.” June replied with a sterner expression.</p><p>“They usually fly around don’t they? Better to not put them in a cage.” Bryan remarked and was subsequently berated by the owl in question with a loud hoot.</p><p>“I mean aren’t owls supposed to behave this way?” Lockhart asked and was met with June shaking her head.</p><p>“Usually owls must be caged on the express, but I don’t think people will mind as long as the owl stays like this for the entire journey. It is quite an anomaly, even my owl isn’t that well trained and I have had it for 10 years. This is interesting, for once I am glad that I chose to take the train instead of apparate.” June continued.</p><p>“Well well… I did have an eye to buy the best owl out of the bunch, and I want to say that I chose to take the train as well instead of doing more <strong><em>advanced </em></strong>methods like teleportation.” Lockhart boasted.</p><p>“That is what apparition is. And you look like a first year, first years aren’t allowed to apparate. In the UK you need a license to do it and only 17 year old’s are allowed…” June said.</p><p>“Well you are 16 and can apparate.” Bryan interjected.</p><p>“Yes but I got mine in the US where there is no minimum age requirement.”</p><p>“I always thought you being able to apparate here with a US license unfair and stupid.” Bryan pouted.</p><p>“Think of it like the muggle car license. You can get your P’s in New South Wales at 17 and then drive in Victoria even though the minimum age requirement is 18.” The blonde Slytherin laughed.</p><p>“Gee, the train hasn’t left yet?” The Slytherin boy murmured as he stared out the window.</p><p>“Well you see Bryan, when I was outside I investigated the train… You know, to make sure everyone is going to have a safe journey and I noticed that there was no smoke coming out of the steam train and…”</p><p>“No that is intentional Lockhart, it is all to prevent climate change. It is actually legally required to put anti-emission charms on transport.” June interrupted.</p><p>“Oh… I knew that.” Lockhart chuckled nervously.</p><p>“I remember being in a Muggle Studies class and everyone failed the climate change test.” Bryan laughed hysterically as the train began to move, slowly accelerating until it left the platform.</p><p>“Holy cow Bryan, I <em>hated </em>Muggle Studies. Well… I despise Hogwarts education in general but I especially hate how they made Muggle Studies a core subject for year levels 1-5. Like… Why does it have to be compulsory?” She smiled.</p><p>“Yeah, Slytherin used to be pretty badass I gotta admit. Nowadays the vast majority of us are cucks. Speaking of Slythern, do you know what house you are gonna be in?” Bryan turned to Lockhart across from him.</p><p>“I don’t know, what is the greatest house?” Lockhart replied as the train reached optimal speed towards Hogwarts.</p><p>“Gryffindor has one the most House Cups within recent years. But I think Slytherin is the house with the most potential, I think you will do well in Slytherin Lockhart.” She stated.</p><p>“Us Slytherins do face a lot of prejudice though, people always call me a future death eater for some reason.” Bryan frowned.</p><p>“Well, Slytherin is the house of ambition. Quite fitting for a future great wizard like I.” Lockhart arrogantly smirked.  </p><p>“You know Lockhart, they say that Gryffindor is for the brave, Hufflepuff is the most loyal, Ravenclaw is the most intelligent. But in recent years I feel like us Slytherins are greater at those traits than the houses that are supposed represent them.” Bryan voiced his opinion with passionate delivery.</p><p>“Well you are kind of correct Bryan, but I would say that a more concise way of putting it is that Slytherin is now the house of <strong>truth</strong>. A lot of people, even other Slytherins are now afraid of the truth.” Her eyes lowered in disappointment, but then shot back up when she heard wheels grinding on the floor, a trolley approaching their cabin.</p><p>“Want anything Bryan?” The girl asked.</p><p>“Nah I am good.”</p><p>“Well, I am going to order some Pepsi. And 2 bags of Red Rock Deli. Want any Lockhart?”</p><p>“I will have… Coca Cola and some French fries. I think if too many people order magical food then the muggleborns might get overwhelmed” Lockhart replied. In truth he didn’t remember much of magical food items since he spent his entire childhood living in a muggle neighborhood with muggle food. However he didn’t want to reveal that he was raised in a muggle environment when he is trying to prove to everyone that he was a wizarding prodigy and a great wizard in the making, especially not to Slytherins.</p><p>“Oh! So you are a Coca Cola person Lockhart? Well, let me tell you something. They once did a blind taste test in random malls and the results showed a substantial preference in Pepsi over Coca Cola.” June happily informed before walking out of the compartment to speak with the trolley witch. After politely ordering from the famous Trolley witch who still worked on the same train for all these decades. As June returned to the cabin Lockhart noticed the old witch glaring at his cabin with penetrating eyes.</p><p>“Is she upset that I ordered muggle food June?” Lockhart worried.</p><p>“No she is upset because of us Lockhart. We did something really bad last year.” Bryan laughed again.</p><p>“And besides, nobody will judge you if you order muggle food. I ordered muggle food, it tastes better than wizarding food for some reason and people will respect you nowadays if you do so.” The girl assured.</p><p>“What did you do?” Lockhart inquired with curiosity.</p><p>“Last year we tried to escape the express with an invisibility cloak, the plan was perfect but the trolley witch sensed us somehow despite everything being planned perfectly with prepared charms and jinxes. She in response… chased us and we had to duel her on the top of the train.” June explained.</p><p>“Yeah, it was quite scary too. She morphed into this demon with claws and everything and tried to get us back inside but we managed to fend her off and knock her out.” Bryan added.</p><p>“It was quite hard since you weren’t too good at the Sticking Charm, you would have fallen off the train if it wasn’t for me.” She laughed.</p><p>“We were lucky we fought with invisibility cloaks; we could have been expelled for that if they found out June.”</p><p>“It was worth it though.”</p><p>“Not really.”</p><p>“Yes it was, don’t forget what we found.”</p><p>“I guess it was worth it if you include that.” Bryan conceded.</p><p>“What is ‘that’?” Lockhart asked. The train had now left London entirely and was in a beautiful green plains area.</p><p>“I think it is best if we don’t tell anyone our <strong>secret</strong> June. If people know it might cause trouble for the trolley witch. I think we have already done enough to her.” Bryan said and June nodded as she opened her bag of Red Rock Deli.</p><p>“You both must be quite talented duelists, I am also a duelist. I don’t want you to get the idea that I am better than you two though!” Lockhart blurted cheerfully as he ate his fries.</p><p>“Is that so? Show me some magic then.” June challenged, very skeptical of Lockhart’s prowess.</p><p>“Uh… I don’t think it is safe for me to do magic on the train, wouldn’t want to hurt anyone.”  </p><p>“You are a liar. I can easily tell, you are not fooling anyone Lockhart. It is fine to have ambition but one must walk the walk when they talk the talk.” June berated.</p><p>“I will have to agree with her here Lockhart, if you want to impress people you will have to show that you are good. If you don’t know magic then you should practice, this goes for everyone no matter if they are muggleborn, half blood, pure blood or Merlin. Not practicing is an indication of idiocy, not talent. If you are a duelist you should be able to control magic to the point that you won’t hurt anyone on the train.” Bryan spoke gently in order to not hurt Lockhart too much. Lockhart had no response, he was at a lost for words and lowered his head in utter defeat. He had been humbled. A couple of painful seconds flew by before June broke the silence.</p><p>“What is your owl’s name Lockhart?” She asked, trying to deflect attention away from Lockhart’s dishonesty and brighten the mood.</p><p>“I… Haven’t named him yet.” Lockhart’s lips shivered as he lied yet again, in truth he had in his mind named his owl ‘Lockhart the 2nd’ but he was too embarrassed and did not want to ooze more vanity than he already did.</p><p>“Well, I reckon its about time we stop calling our little friend here ‘the owl’.” Bryan said before the avian pet twice in agreement.</p><p>Lockhart cupped his chin and then pondered for moment, what should the new name of his pet be? Lockhart thought of naming it after one of his family members that felt too unoriginal and he wanted his pet to be unique with its own identity. He didn’t want to give it an ordinary name like “James” since he wanted to be a great wizard and wanted his owl to likewise be great too, Lockhart’s dream was never to be ‘just the average person’ or ‘just an ordinary wizard’. He wanted to be <strong><em>special</em></strong>. At the same time he also didn’t want to steal the name of the famous ‘Hedwig’ he had read about from Jane’s books. He wanted to be famous but not follow the footsteps of others. He wanted to be <strong><em>the greatest</em></strong>. Suddenly, an epiphany came to him. He wouldn’t copy from other owl names throughout history, instead he could gain inspiration from a concept.</p><p>During his childhood he had lived with his mother who was a witch and his father who was a muggle along with two squib sisters. His mother was obvious and unrestrained in her favoritism towards Lockhart. In fact, he once overheard his mother saying that she had aimed to have children until one was a wizard to his grandmother. Through this coddled experience he had grown up to think he was special and an already fully-fledged magical genius. Having met Jane and being told that he was one of the greatest wizards stroke his ego even more but after meeting June and Bryan and learning of their great accomplishments particularly June with her teleporting prowess, he figured that he had some reflection to do. He would have to be reborn as someone entirely new.</p><p>“Lazarus.” Lockhart named as he looked up towards his two seniors.</p><p>“That sounds cool, how did you think of that?” June wondered.</p><p>“He probably grew up in a muggle environment and studied science with them. The Lazarus effect is when a group of animals is thought to be extinct and then resurges again as though they had been revived. I am guessing that is where you got the name from Lockhart?” Bryan asked, and Lockhart nodded.</p><p>“You are well studied Lockhart, you may be naïve but you are not stupid. Put in the work and become someone you can be proud of.” Bryan added. June then pulled out her wand and conjured a stream of confetti to commemorate Lazarus’ name.</p><p>“Well, it depends on where he puts his work. If he devotes all his energy to Hogwarts education, he might become someone that no one can be proud of you know?” June interjected.</p><p>“Don’t say things like that, he is a first year. He might like the teaching here; Hogwarts might not be the most technically correct education and it might limit creativity and be very slow but he is new. He might like the style who knows?”</p><p>“People have called me a great wizard, what do I do if the teaching here is too slow? I am not saying that it is certainly going to be a breeze but judging from you two it seems some people find it a bit too easy? People think I am talented so I am scared of the possibility of a dull education.” Lockhart stated bluntly. His arrogance and overconfidence still lingered in him, it was forged through a childhood of pampering and coddling by his mother. It would not entirely vanish in one train conversation.</p><p>“Well, since we are on the train. Do you want a lesson in magic Lockhart?” June smiled as she held her wand with one hand grasping it delicately on each end, like how a conductor in movies would sometimes hold their baton with one hand grasping each end. The wand was made of walnut with a unicorn heart string, it was 12 inches and was reasonably pliant.</p><p><em>“June must see something in him. She doesn’t usually do this to new first years, I am curious of this kid’s potential too.” </em>Bryan thought as he observed the blonde boy’s eyes widen with excitement.</p><p>“Of course June! Please teach me!” Lockhart exclaimed, Bryan sitting next to June felt a pang of thirst and was regretting not ordering a drink from the trolley. He didn’t like drinking clear water at all and always preferred something other than water whether it were tea or soda.</p><p>“Hey June may I have some Pepsi please?” The boy asked.</p><p>“Later Bryan, give me moment I want to do something first.” June replied before leaning forward to Lockhart and giving the latter a closer look of her wand.</p><p>“You see Lockhart, before I teach you magic I have to teach you how magic is expressed. This is not taught at Hogwarts and you won’t be at a disadvantage in terms of marks if you don’t know this but it is good to know in order to understand magic as a whole. Do you know the steps to cast a magic spell Lockhart?” She asked. Lockhart cupped his chin again in order to formulate his best answer.</p><p>“Wand motion and incantation. They usually are done at the same time.” Lockhart answered.</p><p>“Not necessarily. Some wizards learnt to do magic without a wand, some learn without an incantation, and there are a select few who can do magic without an incantation or nor a wand.”</p><p>“But that would be very hard right? Only great wizards can easily do magic without a wand or an incantation. Most wizards find it easier to use them because they make magic easier.”</p><p>“Is that so Lockhart? Tell me, how did you or your family found out you were a wizard?”</p><p>“My mother would usually tell me that I made a fox freeze and float upwards when I was a kid. I don’t want you to think that I feared the fox though!” Lockhart said and June knew he was lying about not being scared of the fox.</p><p>“Did you have a wand or say an incantation?”</p><p>“No, so how is magic cast then if it doesn’t come from either?” Lockhart asked curiously.</p><p>“Intent, wands and incantations only help us tap into the magical power within ourselves. What that magical power specifically is, I don’t know but it doesn’t come from what is taught to you in 1<sup>st</sup> year textbooks Lockhart.” June replied before opening her left hand with her palm facing upwards. She then made a deft movement with her wand hand and conjured a bird from the end of her wand into in her hand.</p><p>“That was non-verbal magic. The incantation for the spell would be ‘<em>Avis’</em> but I have practiced enough to not need to say it. Now technically speaking the spell usually conjures multiple birds but I am familiar enough to control it so only one emerges.” She stated. She then lifted her left hand with the bird still on top and then put her wand away by wedging it in her left armpit.</p><p><em>“Vera Verto.” </em>She said before the bird morphed into a goblet. She then calmly poured soda from her pepsi bottle into the goblet and carefully handed it to the boy next to her.</p><p>“Show off.” Bryan blurted before taking a drink.</p><p>“Now, since you are apparently so talented. Why don’t you try both spells. Conjure birds or transfigure your owl. I do warn you though, transfiguration is widely accepted as the most difficult branch of magic.” June challenged as Lockhart gulped and excused himself from the cabin and brought his trunk. After a couple of minutes he went back inside, this time changed into his wizarding robes with his wand in hand.</p><p>“I thought it would be fitting to first practice magic for real with the proper attire.” Lockhart smiled confidently. He then confidently sat down in the same seat as before and energetically did his first attempt.</p><p>“<em>Avis</em>” Lockhart said as he tightened his grip on his wand and pointed it towards the ceiling, mimicking the wand motion done by June earlier. Next second, a flock of birds materialized and filled the cabin.<br/><br/>“Oh my gosh!” June exclaimed. The birds then vanished into thin air and both Lockhart and June were greeted with confusion. Both were met with a joyous laughter from Bryan who had his wand pointed upwards, he was laughing so hard that he ended up accidentally dropping it to the floor.</p><p>“Fucking piece of shit.” June yelled at Bryan and slapped him on his shoulder violently.</p><p>“You should have seen the look on your face June. It was like you saw the second coming of Christ…” Bryan wheezed until he descended into more laughter.</p><p>“He is trying to learn Bryan, it is detrimental if you do a sick trick like this. Put away your wand, <strong>now.</strong>” June glared at Bryan. Bryan ceased his laughter and put away his wand. He then placed his hand on Lockhart’s lap.</p><p>“I am sorry man. I had to do it; it was just too funny. I couldn’t miss the opportunity.” Bryan apologized.</p><p>“That is ok Bryan! I will just do it again!” Lockhart smiled.</p><p><em>“He doesn’t get it does he? All of those birds were Bryan’s.” </em>June thought as she sighed.</p><p>“<em>Avis</em>” Lockhart said with the same vigor as before. The cabin was silent and no birds flew out.</p><p>“Huh? But I did it before… <em>Avis</em>.” He said again, this time he pointed with a tighter grip on his wand. The result was the same.</p><p>“<em>Avis?”</em> Nothing happened.</p><p>“<em>Avis!”</em> His voice rose in volume but the number of birds didn’t rise from zero.</p><p>“<em>Avis.”</em> His grip was even tighter but nothing happened.</p><p>“Don’t worry! Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn’t. The more you practice the more frequently you will get it, what is important is that we know you did it once.” Bryan cheered with a thumbs up.</p><p>“Yeah Lockhart, just keep practicing! I will be honest with you, I didn’t get it on my first try like you did.” June played along with Bryan’s lie.</p><p>For the next 10 minutes Bryan and June watched the first year attempt and fail at the spell over and over again. June then grabbed onto Lockhart’s hand.</p><p>“Don’t worry, you might get it if you try again some other time. In the meantime you should try and learn an easier spell. Try the levitation charm. This one is for new wizards. The incantation is <em>Wingardium Leviosa.</em>” June explained before showing Lockhart the wand motion. Bryan having finished his goblet placed it on his lap and pointed at it. Lockhart in response breathed another loud sigh and then aimed his attempt at the levitating charm towards the goblet.</p><p>“<em>Wingardium Leviosa.” </em>Lockhart pronounced. To his disappointment it was not working.</p><p>“Keep trying, you will get it.” Bryan encouraged before reaching his hand slowly for June’s chips, after receiving a nod from June he opened the packet and both Slytherins shared the snack as they watched Lockhart attempt the spell over and over again.</p><p>After a couple of minutes Lockhart had finally lifted the goblet a couple centimeters above Bryan’s lap.</p><p><em>“Although it was a goblet and not a feather it usually doesn’t take that long to learn this charm. He might not have shown talent but he does have the drive at the very least. Perhaps for now he should stick to learning from the professors. Perhaps I misjudged the education system, not everyone can be as good as Bryan and I.”</em> June internally reflected. However this internal monologue would be cut off when she noticed Lockhart’s genuine happiness at his success, as if he had proven that he wasn’t a muggle.</p><p>“<em>Perhaps one doesn’t have to have high aptitude to be fulfilled with magic.” </em>She pondered.</p><p>For the entire trip of the train, Lockhart would practice the Levitation charm. Bryan would gradually conjure bigger and bigger objects for Lockhart to practice the levitation charm on. Lockhart steadily improved bit by bit on his charm until the sky darkened and the train was ready to stop at Hogsmeade Station.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>